elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Altmer
250px|thumb Die Altmer, auch Hochelfen oder Salache (engl.)Über die Wildelfen/'Saliache'Interview mit Einwohnern Tamriels genannt, sind eines der Elfenvölker Tamriels. Sie bewohnen die Sommersend-Inseln und sind für ihre magischen Künste bekannt. Sie sehen sich als die reinste Elfenrasse, die dem Aussehen und der Kultur Aldmer am nächsten sind. , Thema: „''Insel Summerset''“ Nach Spiel *Altmer (Arena) *Altmer (Daggerfall) *Altmer (Battlespire) *Altmer (Morrowind) *Altmer (Oblivion) *Altmer (Skyrim) *Altmer (Online) *Altmer (Legends) Geschichte Merethische Ära Die Altmer entwickelten sich nach dem Ehlnofey-Krieg aus den Alten Ehlnofey, die zuerst zu den Aldmer wurden, und sich schließlich in die verschiedenen Elfenrassen aufteilten. Die Altmer blieben auf den Sommersend-Inseln, was sich über die Jahrtausende als ihre Heimat etablierte.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: SummersetVor den Zeitaltern der Menschheit Auch wenn sie von den Konflikten der anderen Völker Tamriels wenig beteiligt waren, blieben sie nicht von Kriegen verschont. So gab es Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Himmelswacht und Ersthalt oder Alinor und Lillandril, die zu unbestimmten Zeitpunkten stattfanden. 250px|thumb|Eine Karte [[Sommersends.]] Erste Ära Während der ersten Ära wurde Sommersend oft von den Maormer Pyandoneas angegriffen, die ihre tamrielischen Elfencousins hassen und versuchen, sie auszulöschen und sowohl Sommersend als auch Teile des Festlandes zu erobern.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: PyandoneaDas Auserwählte Volk von Aldmeris Im Jahr 1Ä 1301 griffen die Krecken Himmelswacht an, wobei sie ebenso zurückgeschlagen wurden wie im Krieg der Uvichil, der von 2Ä 2911 bis 2Ä 2917 dauerte. Dabei verwendeten sie inhumane Maschinerien und Zauber. Zweite Ära Mit der Gründung der Magiergilde durch Vanus Galerion in 2Ä 220, die vom Sippenfürst Rilis XII legitimiert wurde,Ursprung der Magiergilde wandte sich der Psijik-Orden von Tamriel ab und der Ritenmeister Iachesis verschob ihre Insel Artaeum in eine Taschenebene, wobei eine große Zahl an Altmer mitverschwanden, die dem Orden angehörten.Fragment: Über Artaeum''Dialog mit Vanus Galerion in ''Durch einen Dunklen Schleier Als im Jahr 2Ä 486 eine Flotte der Maormer vor der Küste Sommersends gesichtet wurde, sandten die Altmer ihre Marine los, um Pyandonea selbst anzugreifen, wobei der Großteil der altmerischen Flotte aber versenkt wurde. 200px|thumb|left|Das Wappen des [[Aldmeri-Dominion (Online)|Aldmeri-Dominions.]] Als Reaktion auf Molag Bals Invasion der Kaiserstadt in der Zeit von 2Ä 580 bis 2Ä 582 gründeten die Altmer das Erste Aldmeri-Dominion, angeführt von Königin Ayrenn, um mit den Bosmer und Khajiit den Rubinthron zu erobern und die Ebenenverschmelzung zu stoppen.„Fragt uns, was ihr wollt“: Aldmeri-Dominion (Part 1) Der Zweite Aldmeri-Bund wurde in 2Ä 830 gegründet, als Valenwald von den Erbfolgestreitigkeiten der Camoran-Dynastie zerrüttet wurde und drohte, sich Westcyrodiil anzuschließen. Dank Camoran Anaxemes konnte der Thalmor eingeschleust werden und die Regierung übernehmen, wodurch Valenwald für 50 Jahre an Sommersend gebunden wurde.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri DominionPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood Zur Zeit der Ebenenverschmelzung fielen erneut Maormer-Invasionstruppen ein, die an den Küsten Auridons und Valenwalds landeten. Die Hauptinsel Sommersend selbst und Artaeum wurden vom Daedrafürsten Mephala angegriffen, der den Kristallturm und Ceporah erobern wollte, welchen die Aldmer vor der Trennung nach dem Bild Ada-Mantias erbauten. Er diente als Zentrum ihrer magischen Forschungen und Schulungen. Als Tiber Septim seine Eroberungsfeldzüge begann, stellten sich die Hochelfen gegen ihn. Sie kämpften um die ehemaligen westlichen Territorien des Zweiten Kaiserreichs, konnten Tiber aber nicht stoppen. Im Gegenzug vermochte er es nicht, Sommersend schnell einzunehmen, weshalb er oder Zurin Arctus einen Vertrag mit dem Tribunal schloss. Er bekam die Überreste des Numidiums und Morrowind konnte sich unter dem Banner des Dritten Kaiserreichs größtenteils selbst verwalten.Über MorrowindPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind 250px|thumb|[[Tiber Septim]] Mit dem Numidium, welches Arctus wiederherstellte, griff Tiber die Sommersend-Inseln an, die sich innerhalb von einer Stunde ergaben. Kurz danach erschien der Unterkönig, der das Numidium zerstörte, während in einer parallel liegenden Möglichkeitslinie Magier des Bundes gefangen wurden und bis in die Fünfte Ära mit dem Golem kämpfen.Die Arkturische HäresieNumidium's siege of AlinorLandfall, Tag Eins Dritte Ära Ein weiterer Angriff der Maormer wurde in 3Ä 110 verhindert, als der Psijik-Orden einen Sturm beschwor, der die feindliche Flotte vernichtete.Geschichtlicher Überblick des Kaiserreiches, Band I Während der Oblivion-Krise zerstörten daedrische Horden den Kristallturm, was ein schwerer Schlag für die Altmer war. Der Thalmor nutzte dies, um sich als Retter zu porträtieren und an die Macht zu gelangen.Die drohende Gefahr, Band II Vierte Ära Der Thalmor stürzte die Monarchen Sommersends und begann, Kritiker ins Exil zu schicken oder hinzurichten.Die drohende Gefahr, Band III Sie führten Attentate auf Führer anderer Nationen aus,Die drohende Gefahr, Band IV , S. 197 um sie zu schwächen, und eroberten im Jahr 4Ä 29 Valenwald. Nach 71 Jahren, als die Monde Masser und Secunda nach den Nächten der Leere wieder auftauchen, behauptet der Thalmor, sie zurückgebracht zu haben, obwohl sie es eigentlich planten. Elsweyr schloss sich nun dem Bund an.Der Große Krieg 250px|thumb|left|[[Sturmmäntel gegen die Kaiserliche Legion.]] Am 30. Eisherbst des Jahres 4Ä 171 wurde Kaiser Titus Mede von einem Botschafter des Thalmor das Weißgoldkonkordat gebracht, mit einer Wagenladung von Köpfen, die allen kaiserlichen Spionen der Klingen auf den Inseln abgeschlagen wurden.Die Flucht vor den Thalmor Somit begann Der Große Krieg, in dem der Bund sich bis zur Kaiserstadt durchkämpfte und diese einnahm. Trotz ihrer besseren Vorbereitung und dem Überraschungseffekt wurden sie von Hammerfall im Norden gestoppt und schließlich in 4Ä 175 bei der Rotringschlacht geschlagen, nachdem der Vergessene Held Fürst Naarifin bezwang. Um weitere Verluste zu vermeiden, unterzeichnete Titus Mede II. das Weißgoldkonkordat. Hammerfall sollte als Teil des Abkommens einen Großteil ihrer südlichen Gebiete an den Bund abtreten, sagte sich aber vom Kaiserreich los und wehrte die Invasoren bis zum Jahr 4Ä 180 ab, sodass diese die Überreste ihrer Armee zurückziehen mussten. Das Weißgoldkonkordat führte zur Sturmmantel-Rebellion, mit der sich Himmelsrand vom Kaiserreich lossagen wollte. Dies endete in einem Bürgerkrieg, bei dem der Bund zwar gegen die Sturmmäntel arbeitete, die Kaiserliche Legion aber auch nicht mit Truppen oder Ausrüstung unterstützte, um beide Seiten weiter zu schwächen, was ihnen für einen zweiten Großen Krieg Vorteile verschaffen würde. Dossier der Thalmor: Ulfric Sturmmantel Beschreibung Altmer sind das durchschnittlich größte der spielbaren Völker und zeichnen sich durch ihre blassgoldene Haut sowie meist goldene Augen aus. Sie leben circa zwei- bis dreimal so lang wie Menschen und Tiervölker und gelten mit 300 Jahren als sehr alt.Lebenserwartung der Elfenvölker cs:Altmerové en:Altmer es:Altmer fi:Altmer fr:Altmer it:Elfi alti nl:Altmer pl:Altmer pt:Altmer ru:Альтмеры (Lore) uk:Альтмер Kategorie:Begriffsklärung Kategorie:Altmer Kategorie:Völker